cinefandomcom_it-20200214-history
Uccelli di rovo
|paese2= |annoprimatv= 1983 |genere= Drammatico, sentimentale |tipofiction= Miniserie TV |episodi= 4 |durata= 463 min |linguaoriginale= Inglese |tipocolore= Colore |aspectratio= 4:3 |tipoaudio= Sonoro |ideatore= |regista= Daryl Duke |soggetto= Colleen McCullough |sceneggiatore= Carmen Culver e Lee Stanley |produttore= Stan Margulies |produttoreesecutivo= Edward Lewis e David L. Wolper |produttoreassociato= Irving Paul Lazar |coproduttore= Lee Stanley |casadiproduzione= David Wolper-Stan Margulies Productions, Edward Lewis Productions e Warner Bros. Television |attori= *Richard Chamberlain: Ralph de Bricassart *Rachel Ward: Meggie Cleary *Christopher Plummer: Arcivescovo Vittorio Contini-Verchese *Jean Simmons: Fiona Cleary *Richard Kiley: Paddy Cleary *John Friedrich: Frank Cleary *Brett Cullen: Bob Cleary *Stephan Burns: Jack Cleary *Dwier Brown: Stuart Cleary *Barbara Stanwyck: Mary Carson *Bryan Brown: Luke O'Neill *Mare Winningham: Justine O'Neill *Philip Anglim: Dane O'Neill *Antoinette Bower: Sarah MacQueen *John de Lancie: Alastair MacQueen *Ken Howard: Rainer Hartheim *Piper Laurie: Anne Mueller *Earl Holliman: Luddie Mueller *Allyn Ann McLerie: Mrs. Smith *Richard Venture: Harry Gough *Stephanie Faracy: Judy *Barry Corbin: Pete *Sydney Penny: Maggie Cleary bambina *Bill Morey: Angus MacQueen *Holly Palance: Miss Carmichael *Chard Hayward: Arne Swenson *Rance Howard: Dott. Wilson *Lucinda Dooling: Martha *Aspa Nakapoulou: Phaedre *Meg Wyllie: Annie *Nan Martin: Suor Agata |doppiatoriitaliani= *Oreste Rizzini: Ralph de Bricassart *Roberta Greganti: Meggie Cleary *Pietro Biondi: Arcivescovo Vittorio Contini-Verchese *Melina Martello: Fiona Cleary *Marcello Tusco: Paddy Cleary *Sergio Di Giulio: Frank Cleary *Benita Martini: Mary Carson *Renato Cortesi: Luke O'Neill *Cristiana Lionello: Justine O'Neill *Mario Cordova: Dane O'Neill *Angiolina Quinterno: Sarah MacQueen *Livia Giampalmo: Anne Mueller |fotografo= Bill Butler |montatore= Robert F. Shugrue, David Saxon e Carroll Timothy O'Meara |musicista= Henry Mancini |scenografo= Robert MacKichan |costumista= Travilla |truccatore= Del Acevedo, Lee Crawford, Marina Hart e Sharleen Rassi (non accreditata) |effettispeciali= Doug Hubbard |dataavvio-trasmissioneoriginale= 27 marzo 1983 |datafine-trasmissioneoriginale= 30 marzo 1983 |reteoriginale= ABC |dataavvio-trasmissioneitalia= 6 novembre 1983 |datafine-trasmissioneitalia= 21 novembre 1983 |reteitalia= Canale 5 |dataavvio-trasmissioneitaliapay= |datafine-trasmissioneitaliapay= |reteitaliapay= |premi= }} Uccelli di rovo è una miniserie televisiva del 1983 diretta dal regista Daryl Duke e tratta dall'omonimo romanzo scritto da Colleen McCullough nel 1977. Andata in onda negli Stati Uniti dal 27 al 30 marzo 1983 sulla rete ABC, in Italia è stata trasmessa in 6 puntate dal 6 al 21 novembre dello stesso anno in prima serata su Canale 5, ottenendo ascolti altissimi con picchi di oltre 13 milioni di telespettatori. Trama Prima puntata Padre Ralph De Bricassart è un giovane e ambizioso prete irlandese che, in seguito a insubordinazione, viene relegato a Gillanbone, uno sperduto paese dell'Australia. Qui stringe amicizia con Mary Carson, una ricca e anziana donna di origine irlandese, proprietaria di un grande ranch chiamato Drogheda. Padre Ralph frequenta assiduamente Drogheda, nella speranza che la donna lo possa aiutare a liberarsi dall'esilio e a tentare la carriera ecclesiastica; dal canto suo Mary Carson si infatua di padre Ralph e cerca in tutti i modi di sedurlo. Il fratello di Mary, Paddy Cleary, e la sua famiglia arrivano a Drogheda dalla Nuova Zelanda per dare una mano a mandare avanti il ranch. Padre Ralph diventa subito amico di tutta la famiglia, ma si sente particolarmente legato alla piccola Maggie, l'unica figlia dei Cleary. Maggie, emarginata da entrambi i genitori e in parte anche dai fratelli, inizierà a nutrire un profondissimo affetto verso padre Ralph. Seguiamo quindi le vicende dei Cleary per alcuni anni, fino ad arrivare alla festa del settantacinquesimo compleanno di Mary Carson. In questa occasione la donna, dopo essere stata più volte rifiutata da Ralph e dopo aver intuito il profondo affetto e l'attrazione tra quest'ultimo e Meggie, ormai diventata donna, decide di vendicarsi dividendo per sempre i due: modifica il testamento lasciando in eredità a Ralph ben 13 milioni di sterline. La notte stessa della festa Mary muore e il giovane prete si ritrova improvvisamente con una somma di denaro tale da consentirgli la tanto ambita scalata nelle gerarchie ecclesiastiche. Prima di lasciare Drogheda, Meggie gli confessa il suo amore; Ralph ribatte di amarla, ma di amare Dio di più, e parte. Meggie tuttavia è sicura che Ralph tornerà da lei e l'episodio si conclude con le sue parole: "E va bene, vattene, scappa dal tuo Dio. Ma sono sicura che tornerai da me. Perché io ti amo più di lui". Seconda puntata Sydney, 1930. Padre Ralph diventa l'assistente personale dell'arcivescovo Contini-Verchese. Intanto Drogheda, che dopo la morte di Mary Carson è gestita dai Cleary, viene coinvolta in uno spaventoso incendio durante il quale perderanno la vita sia Paddy che il giovane Stuart, il fratello a cui Meggie era più legata. Non appena appresa la notizia, Ralph si reca a Drogheda per consolare Meggie che, sconvolta si getta tra le sue braccia baciandolo appassionatamente; ma ancora una volta il prete la rifiuta restando fedele al suo credo. Dopo i funerali, padre Ralph parte per il Vaticano insieme all'arcivescovo Contini-Verchese. Tre anni dopo Meggie accetta la corte di un giovane, Luke O'Neill, venuto a Drogheda come lavoratore stagionale. Terza puntata Ralph è diventato arcivescovo a Roma, ma è ancora innamorato di Meggie e non riesce a dimenticarla. Intanto Meggie sposa Luke O'Neill, dopodiché i due partono per il Queensland, terra natale di Luke, con lo scopo di metter su un allevamento di bestiame. Dopo una breve luna di miele, Luke inizia a lavorare come tagliatore di canne da zucchero, mentre Meggie è costretta a vivere ospite di una ricca famiglia, proprietaria di una raffineria di zucchero, prestando assistenza alla padrona di casa, che ha difficoltà a camminare. Ben presto Meggie si rende conto di aver fatto un grande errore a sposare Luke che, sempre più ossessionato dal suo lavoro di tagliatore di canne e consumato, come Ralph, dalle sue ambizioni, non torna mai a trovarla. La donna, esasperata, fa in modo di restare incinta, nella speranza che Luke si decida finalmente a comprare una casa tutta per loro. Purtroppo Meggie ottiene l'effetto contrario: Luke si sente preso a tradimento e non si fa più vivo, rendendo così evidente la motivazione che l'aveva spinto a sposare Meggie, la sua dote. La donna, disperata, decide di tornare a Drogheda, l'unica vera casa che abbia mai avuto, ma mentre fa furiosamente le valigie ha un malore e il parto si fa imminente. Intanto Ralph, fino a quel momento ignaro di tutto, scopre che Meggie si è sposata e che ora vive nel Queensland. La raggiunge proprio nel momento in cui la sua vita è appesa a un filo, durante il difficile parto. Fortunatamente tutto si risolve per il meglio e dà alla luce una bambina, la piccola Justine. Ralph riparte quindi per Roma. La padrona di casa capisce che Meggie è innamorata di Ralph e che lui ricambia il suo amore; per farla distrarre un po', la manda in vacanza su un'isola. A Roma Ralph appare sempre più diviso tra l'amore provato per Meggie e quello provato per Dio, tant'è che Contini-Verchese lo manda nuovamente in Australia per affrontare una volta per tutte questo problema. Appreso che Meggie si trova sull'isola, la raggiunge e finalmente si consuma la grande passione che i due hanno sempre provato l'uno per l'altra. Ancora una volta però, Ralph sceglie la propria ambizione e sacrifica il suo amore per Meggie e, dopo uno struggente addio, torna a Roma. Quarta puntata Meggie torna a Drogheda e pochi mesi dopo le nasce un figlio maschio, il piccolo Dane, frutto dell'amore di Ralph. Diciannove anni dopo Ralph, divenuto cardinale, torna a Drogheda per passare il Natale con i Cleary. Qui incontra per la prima volta Dane, ignaro che sia suo figlio. L'amore tra il cardinale e Meggie è più forte che mai. Dane rivela a Ralph di voler diventare prete e per questo motivo lo segue a Roma, sotto la sua ala protettrice. Intanto Justine, che è da sempre in lotta con la madre, si trasferisce a Londra per continuare la sua carriera di attrice. Farà la conoscenza di un diplomatico tedesco, Rainer, che la corteggerà per anni prima di essere ricambiato. Otto anni dopo Dane diventa sacerdote e decide di svolgere la sua missione in Australia, a Gillanbone; prima di tornare in patria si reca in Grecia per trascorrervi un periodo di vacanze; qui troverà la morte, annegando nel tentativo di trarre in salvo due ragazze. La saga si chiude a Drogheda, dove tutto era iniziato: Ralph tiene il funerale di Dane; Meggie sconvolta e furiosa con Dio, sfoga la sua rabbia su Ralph, rivelandogli che Dane era suo figlio. Il cardinale è affranto e chiede il perdono di Meggie; la donna dapprima glielo nega ma poi cambia idea. Ralph morirà poco dopo il funerale tra le braccia della sua Meggie. Sviluppo Inizialmente dal romanzo doveva essere tratto un film con Ed Lewis come produttore. Solo alla fine si è deciso di trasformarla in una mini serie. Prima che la regia fosse affidata a Daryl Duke vennero considerati come registi Herbert Ross, Peter Weir e Arthur Hiller. Prima che la parte fosse data a Richard Chamberlain per la parte di Padre Ralph vennero considerati Christopher Reeve, Robert Redford, Ryan O'Neal e Tristan Rogers. Diverse attrici furono interessate alla parte di Meggie, incluse Michelle Pfeiffer, Olivia Newton-John, Kim Basinger e Jane Seymour. Bette Davis voleva interpretare il ruolo di Mary Carson, ruolo che fu invece offerto ad Audrey Hepburn prima di essere assegnato a Barbara Stanwyck. Differenze col romanzo * Il romanzo inizia in Nuova Zelanda l'8 dicembre 1915, giorno del quarto compleanno di Meggie Cleary. La miniserie inizia in Australia nel 1920. * In the novel, Meggie Cleary's "titian" (red) hair is mentioned frequently, and used as a plot device. Rachel Ward, who played Meggie in the miniseries, had auburn hair which is a reddish brown. In the miniseries, Meggie and Stuart visit Frank in prison, where Frank eventually dies. In the novel, Ralph acts as a go-between and no one in the Cleary family sees Frank until he is released from prison after 30 years. * In the novel, Meggie is totally ignorant of sexual matters until her wedding and has her own childish idea of how babies are made, which is revealed in her dialogue with Ralph. In the corresponding dialogue in the film, she is at least aware that animals copulate. The scene in the novel where Meggie reveals to Ralph that she has begun menstruating has Ralph reacting with anger toward Fee (although he never confronts Fee about it), whereas in the miniseries, Ralph is amused. * Nel romanzo Meggie ha otto fratelli mentre nella miniserie ne compaiono solo cinque (Frank, Bob, Jack, Stuey e Hal). * Justine visits Greece with Dane in the miniseries, while in the novel she stays in London. * Nella miniserie Anne e Luddie Mueller partecipano al funerale di Dane mentre nel romanzo partecipa la sola Anne visto che Luddie è morto da tempo. * Ralph dies while sitting in a chair with Meggie's head in his lap, recalling the legend of the thorn bird, not in Meggie's arms as in the novel, and not immediately after Dane's funeral. * La miniserie termina con la morte di Ralph mentre il romanzo continua con la storia di Justine e Rainer. Sequel Nel 1996 venne realizzato un film televisivo intitolato Uccelli di rovo - Gli anni mancanti che racconta la storia dei 19 anni non raccontati nella miniserie. Curiosità *Poiché la produzione ritenne le condizioni di girare la miniserie in Australia impossibili, le riprese ebbero luogo in California. * Rachel Ward e Bryan Brown si conobbero sul set del film e su consiglio di Jean Simmons iniziarono a frequentarsi. Poco tempo dopo i due si sono sposati. * Sulla realizzazione della miniserie è stato realizzato nel 2003 un documentario intitolato Uccelli di rovo: Vecchi amici, nuove storie. Premi e nominations Note Categoria:Miniserie televisive statunitensi Categoria:Miniserie televisive australiane Categoria:Miniserie televisive romantiche Categoria:Miniserie televisive drammatiche Categoria:Miniserie televisive basate su opere letterarie Categoria:Miniserie televisive del 1983